


Spectacle

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-19
Updated: 2007-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprises aren't all bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectacle

Haruhi, since childhood, had carried a secret fear of surprises.

It came from never having the faintest clue what the next day was going to hold but being fairly certain it wouldn't be pleasant.

Whenever people did unexpected things, her mouth tightened in a line and her fists clenched, but she made sure no one ever noticed becauseit was silly and useless to be afraid of something like _surprises._

It was Tamaki who taught her that not all surprises had to be painful or embarrassing, but it was Kyouya who taught her that they could be _wonderful_ when he showed up at her graduation unexpectedly and refused to let anyone else dance with her all night (except for Tamaki, once near the end because he looked fit to burst with indignation by that time).

There were fireworks that night, splaying across the overcast sky, but the revelation within her was far more spectacular and so she hardly saw them.

Later, after the party ended and the ashes of the fireworks lay scattered and hidden in the grass, Haruhi did something unexpected of her own, and was only a little surprised when Kyouya was not surprised at all.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: unexpected actions


End file.
